Computer-aided detection (“CAD”) systems are used for the detection and identification of anatomic abnormalities in radiological images. In general, the radiological images are viewed in conjunction with annotated road maps of the locations and/or characteristics of suspected abnormalities found through computer processing of the radiological images. The annotated maps highlight and/or identify characteristics of suspected abnormalities to help the user better assess the presence and/or meaning and significance of abnormalities in the radiological images.
The detection of suspected abnormal anatomic regions in radiological images is done using a computer system with specialized software and specialized hardware. Such a system is known in the art. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,452 to Zhang.
In the prior art, CAD systems are used as follows. The radiological technician or the physician takes a set of radiological images of the patient following a preprogrammed protocol or procedure. A physician views the radiological images and reaches a preliminary diagnostic decision. The physician next views images and/or data generated by the CAD system. Each CAD processed image is a copy or a sub-sampled (with fewer pixels) copy of a radiological image, marked or annotated with a localized notation of the suspected abnormalities the CAD system has detected through computer analysis of a digitized version of the respective radiological image. After any reexamination of the areas of the radiological images that correspond to the positions of the suspected abnormalities displayed on the CAD system, the physician makes a final diagnostic decision.
The original radiological films are mounted on a conventional lightbox or a motorized lightbox for viewing. The annotated images of these mammograms are displayed on two small TV monitors located beneath the lightbox. Each small monitor displays two annotated images. Each annotated image comprises a sub-sampled digitized image of the respective film mammogram and locational markers marking the locations of the suspected abnormalities that the CAD processing detected.
The small monitors displaying the annotated images are integrated with the radiological image viewer, such as a motorized viewer. Thus, in order to review the images, the physician must invest in a special motorized viewer, which has an integrated CAD system image viewer, or must modify the existing viewer to incorporate the CAD monitors.